Leafy
|-|Base= |-|Yoyle Metal= Summary Leafy is a contestant originating from Battle for Dream Island, and is currently competing in Battle for BFDI. She is a kind-hearted, loyal, and caring towards other contestants, but can tend to have her personality change if someone protests to her. She used to be on BEEP, but had been eliminated and placed 63rd in BFB, before ultimately rejoining to join The Losers. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B Name: Leafy Origin: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lemon Leaf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Leaf Physiology, Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery (Can pilot a spaceship), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) (Can breathe in the vacuum of space), Hammerspace, Teleportation and BFR (Via her map), Danmaku (Threw this many knives), Resurrection (Via the Leafy Recovery Center), Transformation (Via Yoyle Berries), Resistance to Extreme Cold (Was unaffected by the temperatures of space) | Same as before minus Leaf Physiology, Metal Physiology, can now teleport without the need of her map, enhanced Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Was unaffected from being injected with Freeze Juice) Attack Potency: City level+ (Should be able to harm those on her level of durability, comparable to Needle, whose energy was this while being sent to her Star-sized Cake in a few seconds) | City level+ (Same as before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with other contestants, which would include Puffball, who could fly from space back to Earth in roughly a minute) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via powerscaling (Comparable to Coiny, who could throw a stick 2,760 miles in a second) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic attack speed (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Loser, who lifted one of X’s baskets with ease) | Class 5 Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ (Should be able to tank blows from those who can harm her) | City level+ (Same as before) Stamina: Very High (In “Lofty”, she was able to climb up a flight of stairs along with the other contestants without seemingly stopping for 16 days) Range: Standard melee range, Thousands of kilometers via throwing knives and Teleportation Standard Equipment: Map *'Optional Equipment': Knives, Yoyle Berries, Spaceship, Hammer, Leafy Recovery Center Intelligence: Average (While she can be kind to the contestants, Leafy can sometimes have her personality shift in an instant depending on the situation she is in) Weaknesses: Can jump to conclusions too soon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skidoo:' Leafy takes her map and teleports off while singing “''Blue Skidoo, you can too!”, warping her to Yoyleland, but likely any place she desires. Note that the map does not get teleported along with her. *'Loftiness:' Due to her light weight, Leafy is able to jump and glide through high distances. *'Knife Throw:' Leafy can pull out multiple knives and throw multiples of them at once. '''Key:' Base | Yoyle Metal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Plants Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Metal Users Category:BFDI Contestants Category:Tier 7